Momentos
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [30 day OTP challenge] "Cana se había prometido que esta sería la última vez, que no podía seguir así." [Laxana]
1. Cuddles (naked)

**Título**: Descubriendo

**Claim**: Cuddles (naked)

**Rating**: T

**Advertencia(s)**: Ninguna.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trollshima.

**Resumen**: Desde que habían comenzado su relación, Levy había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Gajeel.

**Notas de la autora**: Para el reto "30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version)". Pero como escribir cada día es una utopía para mí, esperad actualizaciones una vez a la semana. Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre ellos (a no ser que avise de lo contrario), lo único que tienen en común es el lemon (y algunos ni eso (lo siento)).

* * *

**Descubriendo**

Desde que habían comenzado su relación, Levy había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Gajeel, pequeños detalles que pasaban desapercibidos para el resto de la gente.

No le gustaba, por ejemplo, divulgar su vida privada, tampoco que la gente se metiera en ésta. Claro que, estando en un gremio como Fairy Tail, era imposible mantener algo en secreto, de modo que su relación había pasado a ser de dominio público desde el minuto uno, para desesperación del matadragones. Levy trataba de respetar esa querencia al secretismo, pero le había pedido permiso para poder comentar con Lucy lo que ella creyera conveniente. A regañadientes, Gajeel había aceptado.

Había descubierto, también, que su novio hablaba en sueños. Solían ser palabras y gruñidos inteligibles, pero a veces Levy conseguía reconocer algún nombre entre los murmullos. Le gustaba observarle dormir y que él le dejara hacerlo, verlo tan tranquilo y vulnerable la llenaba de amor y ternura.

Otra cosa que Levy había aprendido sobre él era que, aunque no se le daban bien, le gustaban los niños. Levy consideraba, ahora más que nunca, que aquello era importante, también adorable por su parte. Solía bromear y decir que en el fondo Gajeel era un blando, con el consecuente enfado de su novio, que defendía ser tan duro como el acero. A veces le gustaba demostrarle cuán duro podía ponerse, pero eso es otra historia.

Por último había descubierto, con cierta sorpresa, que Gajeel se volvía muy táctil después del sexo. Solía abrazarla con cuidado hasta que su respiración se calmaba, dibujando formas diferentes en su espalda con los dedos y a veces, incluso, besando su cabeza. Aunque sorprendida, Levy siempre disfrutaba de las caricias en su piel sensibilizada, y solía acurrucarse contra el matadragones sintiéndose protegida entre sus fuertes y grandes brazos.

Justo como en ese mismo momento.

Gajeel le estaba acariciando el pelo, mientras ella hacía lo propio en los brazos que la estrechaban contra su fuerte pecho. Era un momento íntimo y calmado, donde ambos se limitaban a recrearse en la cercanía y el calor del otro. Distraída, Levy paseó sus dedos por las cicatrices en el brazo de su pareja, pensando en cómo debía darle la noticia.

—Gajeel.

—¿Mm?

Levy respiró hondo— Creo que estoy embarazada.

Las caricias en su cabello cesaron por un momento, para luego volver con más lentitud. Levy le miró a la cara, notando que Gajeel no parecía haberse inmutado con lo que acababa de revelarle. Ante la mirada insistente de la pequeña mujer, el matadragones suspiró ligeramente.

—Tiene sentido —dijo al final—, no hemos tenido mucho cuidado últimamente, ¿huh?

Levy escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio, avergonzada.

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó.

—Todavía no —contestó ella—. Pero quería decírtelo.

Gajeel asintió, enredando un mechón de cabello azulado entre sus dedos. Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, demasiado en opinión de Levy, que empezaba a preocuparse ante la falta de reacción por parte del matadragones.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Él rodó los ojos— Sí, enana, estoy tan cabreado que voy a matarte como no te duermas.

Levy sonrió levemente, entendiendo que Gajeel necesitaba algo más de tiempo para digerir la noticia. Aunque estaba algo asustada por la reacción que pudiera tener, en el fondo confiaba en él y sabía que no iba a fallarle. Con una sonrisa tierna, la maga se acurrucó en el pecho de su pareja, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el sueño y disfrutar de la seguridad que le proporcionaba el cálido cuerpo de Gajeel.

Sabía que, cuando se despertase, él seguiría ahí.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Perdón por el OoC, no lo haré más (aunque estoy segura que en el fondo, Gajeel es un blando).


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Título**: Como Gotas de Rocío

**Claim**: Kiss (naked)

**Rating**: T

**Advertencia(s)**: azúcar, dosis ingentes de azúcar.

**Resumen**: Cada vez que la besa, Gray siente que ha vuelto a casa.

* * *

**Como Gotas de Rocío**

Besarla se ha convertido en una adicción; sus labios son suaves y carnosos, perfectos, y Gray se encuentra disfrutando de sus besos tanto como disfruta con el sexo, el cual ya es suficientemente satisfactorio.

Hay noches en que se contenta simplemente con tumbarla en la cama, desnudarla lentamente y besar su cuerpo con reverencia, sin dejarse un solo trozo de piel sin atención. Juvia se entrega a él sin reservas, y gime su nombre con amor y devoción, haciéndole sentir poderoso. Es una sensación maravillosa.

En noches así no necesitan hacer el amor para estrechar su vínculo o sentirse unidos más allá del placer carnal, les basta con la sensación de piel contra piel, en entrelazar sus dedos y dejarse llevar por la sensualidad del momento. Sus besos hablan de amor, ternura y pasión mientras sus cuerpos se buscan instintivamente, sumergiéndose en el calor del otro.

Juvia siempre le besa con ternura, llena de amor, y, aunque él no lo admita en voz alta, saberse amado de esa forma alivia su corazón y su alma de tal forma que no puede si no enamorarse un poco más de esa mujer. Cada vez que la besa, Gray siente que ha vuelto a casa, y es una sensación que no piensa cambiar por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Me ha costado sangre sudor y lágrimas, pero creo que el resultado merece la pena. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡un besazo!

Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


	3. First Time

**Título**: Destellos en la Noche.

**Claim**: First time

**Rating**: M

**Advertencia(s)**: fail!romanticismo, sexo sin protección.

**Resumen**: Todo empezó con un beso, el primero que se dieron, en medio de la noche

* * *

**Destellos en la Noche**

Lucy recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Natsu y ella habían hecho el amor.

Lo cierto es que no había sido algo premeditado, ni siquiera habían estado saliendo juntos en ese momento. Todo empezó con un beso, el primero que se dieron, en medio de la noche. Natsu había vuelto a meterse en su cama sin permiso, y cuando Lucy se despertó, se encontró apresada en los bazos del matadragones. Había intentado despertarle y echarle de la cama, pero viéndolo tan adormilado le permitió seguir allí contra su mejor juicio.

Él se lo había agradecido con un beso en la mejilla, y a raíz de ahí, la situación había derivado en otra mucho menos inocente. Los besos castos se convirtieron en unos mucho más apasionados, Lucy había introducido sus manos en el cabello rosado del joven, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en un beso abrasador.

La ropa había desaparecido mientras Natsu besaba su cuello y dejaba pequeñas marcas con sus dientes en la piel de su compañera, y lo único que Lucy podía hacer era gemir y agarrarse al cabello del matadragones.

Había sido doloroso, en parte por la inexperiencia de ambos y también por la urgencia de Natsu en introducirse en la calidez de la maga estelar. Él se había disculpado por su rudeza al verla llorar, pero Lucy le había restado importancia a pesar del dolor. Una vez superado ese pequeño escollo, la experiencia había sido altamente gratificante.

Natsu no había podido dejar de besarla, murmurando su nombre con abandono mientras sus caderas establecían un ritmo frenético. Lucy, por su parte, se había abrazado a él con fuerza, moviéndose al ritmo de las envestidas de su compañero y aumentando así el placer que sentía. Ella había sido la primera en alcanzar su orgasmo, gritando el nombre de Natsu mientras se dejaba llevar por la vorágine de sensaciones, apretando sus paredes internas y llevando así a su compañero al clímax.

Lucy recordaba bien cada sensación, cada caricia y beso, pero sus recuerdos más emotivos eran los del momento después, cuando Natsu la había abrazado contra su pecho y le había besado la frente con cariño. Pero el romanticismo había durado poco, pues el propio Natsu había roto el ambiente cuando le había preguntado por qué demonios no habían empezado a hacer aquello antes.

A pesar de aquello, Lucy recordaba lo sucedido con cariño. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho el amor con el hombre que había cambiado su vida y del que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada. No había sucedido como lo había imaginado, pero había sido perfecto de todos modos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Parece que, contra todo pronóstico, puedo seguir con las normas del reto y escribir un drabble por dia, lo cual es extraño, pero cojones, me alegra. Estoy completamente oxidada en esto de escribir lemon, como habréis podido comprobar, pero espero poder mejorar esto conforme vaya escribiendo más drabbles. De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado, ¡un besazo!

Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


	4. Masturbation

**Título**: Amargo Consuelo

**Claim**: Masturbation

**Rating**: M

**Advertencia(s)**: onanismo, uso compulsivo de la palabra "polla".

**Resumen**: Sting sabía que si ella se enteraba alguna vez de la forma en que la desnudaba en su cabeza, las cosas que le hacía en sueños, probablemente le mataría.

* * *

**Amargo Consuelo**

Sting no podía olvidarla, la tenía tan metida en su cerebro y su corazón que le resultaba imposible sacársela de la cabeza. Años idolatrándola y soñando con ella tenían ese resultado.

Minerva siempre había sido inalcanzable para él; era la hija del Maestro, la mujer más fuerte del gremio, era imposible para él siquiera cortejarla. Así que tenía que contentarse con su propia imaginación. Y Sting sabía que si ella se enteraba alguna vez de la forma en que la desnudaba en su cabeza, las cosas que le hacía en sueños, probablemente le mataría.

Cuántas veces se había encerrado en su habitación, imaginando que la mano que acariciaba su polla era la de Minerva, mientras le susurraba al oído lo patético que era por mostrarse tan débil ante ella. Había intentado imaginarla diciéndole cosas sucias, incluso adulantes o dulces, pero sería tan impropio de Minerva que la fantasía perdería fuerza. No la quería diferente, la quería como era, aunque eso lo convirtiera en un masoquista.

Solía imaginarla desnuda, llevando solamente sus guantes, mientras acariciaba su pulsante erección. A veces se atrevía a visualizarla de rodillas, besando su polla con sus labios llenos y carnosos. La Minerva de sus fantasías le miraba a los ojos, desafiante, mientras se introducía la erección en la boca y la chupaba con avidez, enroscando su lengua alrededor del glande.

Imaginarla así siempre le mandaba al borde, haciéndole aumentar el ritmo de su mano hasta que se encontraba jadeando. Cómo deseaba poder hacer realidad sus fantasías, poder hundir su polla en la calidez de la maga y poder hacerle el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos recordara su propio nombre. Casi podía verlo; Minerva le montaría, llevaría el ritmo, y sus voluptuosos senos rebotarían a causa de sus bruscos movimientos. No sería sexo suave, ellos lo harían de forma salvaje y ruda.

Mordiéndose el labio, para evitar gritar el nombre de su amante imaginaria, Sting se corrió con fuerza en su propia mano, anhelando algo que no podía tener.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Soy muy fan del Stinerva, aunque sea una pareja crack (o no tanto, depende de cómo lo mires). A partir de este drabble los prompts se vuelven cada vez más subidos de tono, así que si crees que te puedes sentir ofendido por los temas que se van a tratar (puedes ver la lista completa de propmts en mi página web), por favor no los leas, que luego yo no quiero problemas. En fin, el próximo será otro Nalu, porque sí, porque tengo el mono de la pareja, ¡un besazo!

Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


	5. Blow job

**Título**: Devorándote

**Claim**: Blow job

**Rating**: M

**Advertencia(s)**: sexo oral, lenguaje obsceno.

**Resumen**: Lucy le observaba de rodillas en el suelo, vestida solamente con su mejor pieza de lencería.

* * *

**Devorándote**

La imagen era condenadamente erótica; Lucy le observaba de rodillas en el suelo, vestida solamente con su mejor pieza de lencería. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, la rubia le acariciaba con ambas manos la erección que latía con fuerza bajo el suave toque de las manos femeninas. Natsu jadeaba, excitado, ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Le había costado mucho convencerla, pero al final lo había conseguido y la tenía justo donde quería, arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Con cuidado y timidez, Lucy besó la corona de la erección, haciendo que Natsu siseara por la sensación. Ella le miró desde su posición, y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara. Con la punta de la lengua, Lucy delineó el glande poco a poco, indecisa. Natsu fue paciente y dejó que su novia se fuera acostumbrando a su sabor, a su tacto, y se limitó a acariciar su cabello rubio con cariño.

Finalmente, Lucy sujetó la erección entre sus rosados labios y succionó un poco, levantando la mirada hasta los ojos oscuros de Natsu, que gruñó ante la imagen que se desarrollaba ante él. Envalentonada, la maga empezó a moverse, introduciendo la polla de su novio en su boca poco a poco, pasando la lengua por la base al tiempo que bombeaba.

El matadragones apretó los dientes ante el placer, inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás. Lucy pareció ganar valor ante el placer del chico, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Natsu no pudo evitar gemir ante la calidez de la boca de Lucy y la suavidad de su lengua acariciando todo el largo de su erección.

—Lucy… —gimió.

Ella gimió a su vez, tratando de empujar la erección más profundo en su boca. Los ojos castaños de la maga no abandonaron el rostro de su novio, disfrutando de sus expresiones de placer y de sus gruñidos guturales. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en acceder a hacer aquello? Saber que le estaba proporcionando tanto placer le excitaba y le hacía sentir poderosa.

Natsu agarró el cabello rubio, jadeando, mientras murmuraba el nombre de su pareja como un mantra. Aunque el tirón dolía un poco, Lucy lo dejó estar y siguió succionando y lamiendo, abriendo sus labios y pasando su lengua a lo largo de la hinchada erección, que supuraba líquido pre-seminal. Ella lo lamió con delicadeza, sujetando la polla con su mano y acariciando sus bolas con la otra.

Poco a poco, Natsu se convertía en un amasijo de carne temblorosa en sus manos, para su disfrute y agrado. Sonrojado y con expresión de puro éxtasis, el chico trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras su novia volvía a introducirlo en su cálida boca y cerraba los labios en un apretado anillo que lo apresaba. Bajando la mirada, Natsu se encontró con los ojos de Lucy, que lo miraban expectantes.

Fue demasiado para soportarlo; su polla hundiéndose entre los rosados labios de su novia, que le miraba con sus enormes e inocentes ojos castaños, juntamente con el placer de aquella mamada, lo llevaron al borde. Agarrando el cabello de Lucy con ambas manos, gritó su nombre mientras se corría en su boca en entrecortados espasmos de placer.

Ella no se lo esperaba, y el sabor amargo de la semilla de Natsu le provocó arcadas, pero se forzó a tragar cada gota, como una buena chica.

Tras recuperarse medianamente de su orgasmo, Natsu se disculpó por no haberla avisado. Y aunque Lucy le aseguró que no pasaba nada, él se emperró en compensárselo.

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada —insistió ella.

—Pero Lucy —protestó Natsu— yo quiero compensarte.

Y antes de que su novia pudiera decir algo más, la empujó suavemente sobre el suelo, posicionándose entre sus rodillas. Lucy se apoyó en sus codos para poder ver lo que hacía el matadragones.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Natsu le retiró las empapadas braguitas de encaje y le abrió las piernas, mirando su húmedo sexo con un hambre voraz.

—¡Natsu!

—Qué aproveche~

Y sin más, devoró a su suculenta novia con sumo placer.

* * *

Feliz navidad y felices fiestas :)


	6. Clothed getting off

**Título**: Secreto

**Claim**: Clothed getting off

**Rating**: M

**Advertencia(s)**: lime

**Resumen**: Cana se había prometido que esta sería la última vez, que no podía seguir así.

* * *

**Secreto**

Era un secreto, uno del que nadie debía enterarse.

Cana se había prometido que esta sería la última vez, que no podía seguir así. No quería que su relación con Laxus fuera un secreto, pero él había dejado claro que no habría nada entre ellos si ella lo divulgaba, así que aceptó sus condiciones después de mucha discusión.

No salían ni tenían citas, simplemente se citaban de vez en cuando en casa del otro para tener sexo. Cana estaba cansada de la situación, de tener que morderse la lengua cada vez que terminaban para no pedirle que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella. Sabía que eso no estaba permitido, Laxus no tenía sentimientos por ella, simplemente sentía una fuerte atracción que trataba de remediar mediante el sexo.

Y ella ya estaba harta.

—Esta será la última vez —le dijo, después de entrar en su habitación.

Laxus solamente la miró.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

Cana empezó a protestar, pero se calló cuando notó las grandes manos del rubio apretar su trasero.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó.

Y ella obedeció.

Empezó por quitarse el abrigo, despacio, viendo cómo Laxus se sentaba en la cama, mirándola fijamente. No llevaba gran cosa puesta bajo el abrigo, tan solo la parte superior de un bikini y unos pantalones negros. Se los bajó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Laxus en ningún momento, lanzándolos de una patada a algún lugar de la habitación.

Desató las tiras del sujetador, lanzándoselo a Laxus a la cara y acertando de lleno. Él se quitó la prenda del rostro con un gruñido, haciendo que Cana riera por lo bajo. Sólo le quedaban las braguitas de encaje, las cuales se quitó muy despacio, disfrutando de la forma en que Laxus apretaba los dientes. Ya que iba a ser la última vez, la disfrutaría tanto como pudiera.

Avanzó hacia él completamente desnuda, meciendo las caderas y tratando de seducirlo. Debió funcionar, porque cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él pudo notar claramente como su erección se le clavaba en el trasero. Se movió sobre él adrede, tentándolo, haciendo que Laxus gruñera y le pusiera las manos en la cintura para mantenerla quieta. Volvió a reírse.

—No te reirás tanto cuando acabe contigo —advirtió el rubio.

—Lo que tú digas —y le guiñó el ojo.

Cuando la boca de Laxus se posó sobre su pezón, Cana se olvidó de cómo respirar por un momento. Metió las manos entre su pelo rubio y se abandonó a sus caricias, gimiendo con fuerza. Lo sintió sonreír sobre su piel y tiró de su cabello como castigo, provocando que él mordiera el pezón que tenía entre los labios. Ella gritó.

Minutos más tarde, cuando él la tumbó sobre la cama y la besó, Cana supo que no podía hacerlo; no podía renunciar a este hombre, su corazón no lo resistiría.

Ese era su secreto: amaba a Laxus, incluso cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo. Decírselo quedaba descartado, pues él se alejaría irremediablemente si escuchaba esas dos palabras salir de su boca. Por eso continuaría con estos encuentros, por eso le permitiría jugar con su cuerpo para marcharse después.

Y si eso era lo único que podía conseguir, que así fuera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Lo sé, hace milenios que no actualizo esta historia, pero realmente las musas no trabajaban demasiado y me atasqué con este drabble porque el claim me liaba. Al final no sé si ha quedado como tenía que quedar, pero mi cabeza no da para más. ¿He dicho que adoro esta pareja? Creo que tienen mucha química y que el sexo entre ellos tiene que ser la bomba XD

En fin, gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


End file.
